Conventionally, as shown in the disclosed Utility Model Invention 58-18297 (1983), this kind of apparatus has employed effect control operators operating on an effect control parameter generating means in order to supply plural effect control parameters to a musical sound generating apparatus. In these conventional devices, the number and kind of musical sound control parameters generated in response to the operation of one operator were fixed, and likewise, the characteristics of the musical sound control parameters generated were also fixed.
However, with such devices, the fixed range of musical sound control parameters generated were not always optimal for each timbre employed. Accordingly, the musical sound generated by such devices was not always optimal, and thereby, restrictions in the range and quality of producible music resulted. The present invention was devised in order to circumvent the above detailed shortcomings, the outcome being a device capable of delivering musical sound control parameters individualized and optimized for each kind of sound, for example, for each timbre. Thereby, rich and varied sound production under a variety of operating conditions is made available.